Many compounds would be advantageously used if they could be dispensed from an aerosol container. Some of these compounds have a relatively short shelf life and have components that cannot be intermixed until just prior to use. Separation of the compounds in the container may be necessary to limit pressure within the container. Mixing of the compounds within the container avoids spillage which can change the ratio of the compounds required for a satisfactory product. Aerosol containers that include a frangible secondary container have been used to hermetically separate two chemical ingredients that must be mixed together immediately prior to spraying. An inertia means, such as a steel ball, has been placed in the secondary container so that by shaking the entire aerosol container the inertia means shatters the secondary container allowing the two chemicals to be mixed together allowing a chemical mixture to be sprayed to a desired location. An example of this structure is shown by Cronan in U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,772.
An aerosol package shown and described in Aerosol Age, Apr. 1986, has an ampule that keeps the reactive compounds in the system separated until ready for use. When the valve is actuated, the ampule is broken and its contents mix with other chemicals and/or a propellant. The ampule is made of a frangible material, such as glass. A rod mechanism extends from the valve downwardly into the container. The lower end of the rod has a saddle that traps the ampule transversely against the bottom of the container. When the valve stem is depressed, the rod shatters the ampule. This aerosol system allows one to use an aerosol spray containing material having a relatively short shelf life. The size of the ampule lying on the bottom of the container is limited by the diameter of the container and the diameter of the opening into the container.